Ursinho Mau
by dannycullenbr
Summary: FIC TRADUZIDA! One Shot: Bella ganha uma babá mas quem é a verdadeira criança? Autora: Jayeliwood.


"Ah, vamos lá, vai ser divertido!" Emmett dizia sorrindo loucamente para mim.

Emmett era minha babá nesta noite. Edward precisava ir caçar e Jasper decidiu ir com ele. Alice e Rose foram às compras e de alguma forma eu tinha ficado de fora. Carlisle e Esme estavam tendo uma "noite a sós", e eu acabei ficando sozinha com meu grande ursinho de pelúcia e futuro cunhado.

Um ursinho de pelúcia que estava tentando me colocar em problemas.

"Não, Em. Eu NÃO vou pegar a motocicleta dele. Ele iria me matar." Me sentei no sofá da sala. Procurei o controle remoto, mas ele o pegou antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo.

"Me dê uma boa razão!" Ele disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Ele iria me matar." Disse simplesmente.

"Não, ele não iria e você sabe disso! Se essa for a sua melhor desculpa, então vamos nessa!" Ele se levantou mais uma vez.

"Tudo bem, então. Primeiro: ele ficaria muito chateado se eu saísse rodando por ai. Segundo: A moto é DELE. Eu não quero ter a chance de destroçá-la." Comentei cruzando meus braços sobre meu peito.

"Vocês vão se casar em um mês. O que é dele será seu." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, seu sorriso aumentando. Eu quase podia ver o plano se formando em sua cabeça e eu não gostei.

"Sim, mas bem a _nossa_ moto é muito cara. Eu não vou destruí-la."

"Bem, quem é o Edward para lhe dizer o que você pode ou não pode fazer?" Emmett caminhou e parou bem a minha frente.

"Ele é meu futuro marido." Eu revidei.

"Bem, vocês deveriam ser iguais! Você se sente igual, Isabella?" ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos quadris. Ele tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

"Claro, que me sinto. Por que não sentiria? "Eu questionei, sentindo-me um pouco preocupada.

"O que acontece quando você pede para ele não fazer alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, andando novamente.

"Ele me atende."

"Ah, é? Bem, você pediu para que ele devolva suas coisas e ele ainda não fez isso. Ele faz esses tipos de coisas o tempo todo. E sobre o que _você_ quer, Bella? Você não quer pilotar outra vez? Você não gosta mais? "Ele parou de novo, ainda com as mãos nos quadris.

"Bem, eu quero, mas..."

"Então, o que é que lhe impede?" Ele me interrompeu.

"Eu não quero quebrar a moto!" Eu gritei, tentando manter a palavra final.

"Bem, se isso é tudo que lhe preocupa eu vou correr bem ao seu lado e te pegar caso você caia! Vamos lá... Vai ser divertido! Prove que você tem uma posição de igualdade nesta relação. Tome uma atitude!"

Isso era uma péssima idéia. Eu iria me meter em tantos problemas. Abaixei meus ombros em derrota e ele riu, batendo as mãos. Ele quase parecia a Alice, quando fazia isso.

"Vamos te arrumar para essa! Acho que o capacete e jaqueta estão na garagem." Ele correu até as escadas na velocidade de vampiro e voltou com um par de botas de couro preto. "Ponha isso, estas são as melhores botas para uma corrida."

Fiz o que ele pediu sem dizer nada. Sabia que era melhor não brigar contra. Emmett me puxou de cima do sofá assim que acabei de amarrar o último fio dos cadarços. Ele correu comigo até a garagem, retirando o capacete para mim. Vesti a jaqueta de couro e ela coube com perfeição. Havia até um par de luvas sem dedos de couro. Coloquei o capacete em minha cabeça, tentando me equilibrar com o peso dele.

Subi na motocicleta. Ela era muito melhor do que a minha. Liguei-a e ela veio à vida e me puxando para frente. Parecia até que o rugido alto era devido o prazer de estar ligada. Segui em direção a estrada até chegar a rodovia. Emmett estava ao meu lado o tempo todo, rindo histericamente. Eu tinha que admitir que isso era muito divertido.

Acelerei ainda mais a moto, sentindo o açoite do vento passar por mim. A adrenalina bombeava através de minhas veias e quase me surpreendi por não ouvir a voz de veludo do Edward em minha mente me pedindo para parar. _Talvez fosse porque eu tinha certeza que iria ouvi-lo gritando pessoalmente depois dessa._

Fomos por volta de 30 milhas ao norte. A noite estava um pouco quente então a brisa era agradável. Sinceramente, fiquei espantada com o fato de Emmett poder me acompanhar o tempo todo. Se bem que eu não deveria ficar assim. Não é como ele se cansasse ou tivesse que respirar. Seu humor brilhante era incrível e transmitia-o diretamente a mim.

Cerca de 30 minutos após o inicio de nossa viagem, virei à cabeça para ver se Emmett estava pronto para ir para casa. Eu não o vi. Olhei para o outro lado, mas ele não estava lá também. Comecei a desacelerar rapidamente.

Foi quando eu escutei.

"Isabella Swan, você quer morrer?"

"Merda." Murmurei comigo mesma. Acelerei de novo, não sei por quê. Eu não podia fugir dos barulhos que minha mente fazia.

"E, para onde você pensa que está indo?"

"Eu estou voltando pra casa!", eu gritei para a voz em minha cabeça. Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Eu rosnei.

"Belas botas."

"O que?" Olhei em volta confusa. E então vi Edward correndo ao meu lado. Ele me seguia facilmente.

Realmente eu não esperava que ele estivesse ali. Isso me surpreendeu completamente. Eu pensei que era apenas o meu medo de não ser capaz de ver Emmett.

Eu desacelerei até parar. Eu coloquei meus pés firmemente no chão para que a moto não desequilibrasse. Edward parou ao meu lado e eu tirei o capacete. "Cadê o Emm?"

"Bem, depois que eu o encontrei ele decidiu correr de volta para casa." Disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Ah... Me desculpe." Murmurei, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Minhas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. Ou de nervoso pelo sermão que eu estava prestes a receber ou talvez devido à vibração da moto ligada.

"Bella, se você quer pilotar, tudo bem. Apenas deixe-me ir com você." Ele disse suavemente, correndo os dedos sobre a minha bochecha.

"Como você me encontrou?" questionei.

"Eu estava caçando há uns 10 quilômetros daqui. A risada idiota do Emmett é um pouco difícil de ignorar." Ele parecia um pouco distraído.

Estúpido, Emmett. Estúpido. Assim que pudesse eu ia acabar com ele. Foi ele quem causou isso tudo. Pelo menos Edward não parecia muito chateado.

Ele tirou o capacete da minha mão e apertou seus lábios contra os meus. Agarrou a minha nuca, me puxando pra mais perto dele. "Você fica linda usando couro." Ele sorriu.

"Obrigada..." Desviei o olhar, corando. Eu estava um pouco envergonhada com o fato de estar parecendo como uma motociclista das auto-estradas.

"Ponha isto novamente." Ele entregou-me o capacete. Ele pegou a moto com uma mão e com a outra, ele me puxou do assento. Ele passou sua perna por cima da moto, sentando agora na minha frente. Eu fiz o que ele me disse, colocando o capacete de volta em minha cabeça, e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura.

Ele deu partida na moto. Debrucei a minha cabeça contra suas costas. Brevemente me perguntei se ele sabia o quanto estava sexy agora em sua camiseta branca, calça jeans, e botas pretas. Eu estava extremamente feliz por ele não poder ler minha mente nesse exato momento.

Nós aceleramos de volta para casa. Eu tinha que admitir que eu apreciava bem andar de carona com ele do que pilotar. Eu podia sentir seu riso baixinho através de seu peito.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Você fica totalmente enjoada se eu corro contigo nas costas, mas se estamos numa motocicleta que você fica toda alegrinha. Você é estranha." Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente e piscou para mim. Eu ri. Não sabia que era tão óbvia, às vezes.

Quando chegamos, todos já estavam em casa. Os carros estavam estacionados na garagem. Edward estacionou e me ergueu da moto. Ele puxou o capacete e beijou meu nariz. Ele colocou o capacete de volta no armário e pegou minha mão, me levando para dentro da casa.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose estavam na sala. Quando entramos todos eles voltaram seus rostos para mim. Jasper gemeu e me dei conta de que Alice e Emmett estavam radiantes. Eu fiquei completamente perdida.

"Pague otário!" Emmett virou a palma da mão pro Jasper. Jasper revirou os olhos antes de arrancar um maço de dinheiro do bolso.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei olhando para o Edward.

"Aparentemente, Emmett e Jasper fizeram uma aposta de que ele não conseguiria te convencer a pegar a moto." Ele disse dando ombros. Fiquei ainda mais confusa.

"E você sabia sobre isso?" Questionei, colocando uma mão enluvada no meu quadril.

Ele me olhou timidamente. Ele caminhou até Jasper, mostrando sua mão. Jasper puxou outro maço e colocou na palma de Edward.

"Você apostou que ele conseguiria?!", praticamente gritei. Eu estava em choque total.

Ele andou até mim, me puxando para um abraço. "Bella, você mesmo disse: Nunca aposte contra a Alice."

**[...]**


End file.
